1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beds with wooden bed rails and more particularly to a rigid center support system with legs to carry the wider and heavier queen and king (sixty and seventy six inch widths, respectively) bedding now in extensive use in the industry.
This invention also relates to a universal bed rail support system which is usable with the higher off the floor style beds currently in fashion. These beds require legs of heights from eight inches to eighteen inches which is the distance from the lip of the bed rail to the floor. These beds conventionally have wood side rails and it is to this field that this invention is specifically directed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional beds and bed rails require longitudinally spaced, transversely extending wooden or metal slats extending between the rails. Such rails warped, twisted outward or deflected under the weight of the box spring and other bedding components which allowed the box spring to sag. This especially became a problem with wider span beds and bedding, such as, sixty inch standard width (queen size) or seventy six inch width (king size) instead of fifty three inch full size width, since the wider bedding is heavier as well as being wider and longer. Slats setting on angle iron or wood rails not only pushed the rails downward but also pushed the rails outwardly when weight was placed on the slats This is a critical problem as the twisting or torquing of the rails frequently caused the bed legs to split when the slot in the legs of the beds is too close to the outside edge of the leg, or caused the bed legs to split away from the end board.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,674 issued Jan. 3, 1977 discloses me al bed rails for queen size beds which eliminate the use of transverse slats and are interconnected by a centrally located angle iron rigid cross member with legs and adjustable glides. By extending the threaded glides to contact the floor they prevent the boxspring from sagging.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a universal bed rail support system that will fit all queen and king size beds which use wood rails, and not depend on custom cutting wood slats for each varying width bed or taking the risk of placing the boxspring directly on the cleat or lip of the wood rail. A further and more specific object of the invention is to provide a rigid center support system with legs which are adjustable in height from eight to eighteen inches for queen size beds and bedding as is recommended by the bedding industry to protect the wider queen and king size boxsprings from warping or sagging.
A further object is to provide a cross bar for beds having wood side rails with legs which are adjustable in height and which fold into the cross bar for shipping and are pivoted to provide easy erection by the user. Still another object is to provide an economical and sturdy leg which is adjustable in height and is easily assembled by the user. A further object is to provide a cross bar which is adjustable in width to accommodate both queen and king size beds and still can be packaged in a compact inexpensive package. These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.